


One Night, One Bed

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: I am pretty sure he did, M/M, Oh noes only ONE bed, did Thrawn plan this?, he knows storms crop up in the afternoon on that planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Anon: 62. It’s only one night. We’ll just share the bed.  Thrawn x PellaeonWhen a severe electrical storm grounds Thrawn and Pellaeon until morning, they are faced with sharing a single bed.  Pellaeon recalls the times he used this very tactic to coax a lover into his arms. But this was pure coincidence, wasn't it?





	One Night, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Anon: 62. It’s only one night. We’ll just share the bed. Thrawn x Pellaeon

**_Anon: 62. It’s only one night. We’ll just share the bed.  Thrawn x Pellaeon_ **

 

“I am sorry. But this is the only unoccupied room we have right now that isn’t flooded.”

The ensign looked as if he wanted the floor to swallow him as he cast a nervous glance first to Thrawn and then to Pellaeon.

“Are you sure we can’t leave?” 

Pellaeon startled as thunder again boomed, jarringly loud even though they were a full two floors below planet’s surface where the storm was currently raging.

The ensign nodded.  “I apologize sir. But, well, as you know the storms here are legendary and sadly one decided to crop up just as you were planning to depart. They tend to crop up in the late afternoon.” Compressing his lips, the ensign continued, “It is far too dangerous. You are both far too valuable to the Empire. We just can’t risk you getting hurt.”  The ensign sighed. “Again, I am sorry but this is all that is safe, accessible, and dry at the moment.  I can see if we might be able to find a spare cot in storage but it’s a long shot.  It is a mess.”

“No. That won’t be necessary.”  Turning to survey the room, Thrawn then leveled a look at Pellaeon. “It’s only one night. We’ll just share the bed.  It is rather large.  There is plenty of room for two.”

Pellaeon swallowed hard at Thrawn’s words but kept his composure.

_Share the bed?  With Thrawn?_

His heart began to race, his face flushed, and for a moment he lost his focus.  It was only when Pellaeon noticed both the ensign and Thrawn looking at him expectantly that he realized a question must have been asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said, will you be requiring anything further?” The ensign offered a polite, but weary, smile.

“No. That will be all. You may go.”

The ensign bowed slightly. “Feel free to ask if you need anything. Goodnight.”

Another boom of thunder made the walls and floor shiver. Pellaeon mused that it sounded as if they were under attack.

“Well…that is that.  Looks like we are stuck.”  Pellaeon surveyed the room. The bed was indeed rather spacious and could very easily hold them both.  The rest of the room was sparsely furnished with only a table and two elegant but rather uncomfortable looking chairs.  There wasn’t even a couch.

Thrawn was already shrugging out of his tunic.

“It isn’t that bad.  Back when I was with the CEDF, resources were sometimes strained. A bed of one’s own a luxury.”  He turned and smiled slightly at Pellaeon.  “It helps you to appreciate things. Besides. It is only one night.  Tomorrow we will be back on the Chimera and you will be nestled in your own bed, yes?”

Pellaeon nodded.

Raking a hand through his hair, Pellaeon gave a weary sigh. “I’m going to freshen up a bit. It’s been a very long day.”

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Pellaeon stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Sharing the bed?  How many times had he pulled _that_ move?  Of course, it was a carefully orchestrated attempt to bed a lover he had his eye on.  _This_ situation was purely circumstantial. Wasn’t it?

The solution was simple. He would curl into a tight ball, and stay over on his side of the bed.

Easy.

He at no point would have to touch Thrawn.

Because a touch would lead to…what? 

 _Things complicated and messy. That’s what_ , he chided himself.

When he emerged from the facilities, Thrawn had already removed his uniform and was nestled under the coverlet.

He looked rather pleased with himself.

“See?  Plenty of room.”

Pellaeon made his way to the bed (taking his sweet time).  Drawing a deep breath he gingerly slid under the covers.  The bed was firm and the sheets silken soft. It _was_ nice. And Thrawn was correct, there was indeed plenty of room for the two of them.

Pellaeon managed a short laugh. “When I was a cadet, there were times I only had the sky for a blanket, hard ground for a bed. This isn’t so bad.”

He settled in, laying on his side, not one bit of his body coming into contact with Thrawn’s.  Soon sleep would overtake them both and it would be morning and this awkwardness would be behind him.

“Why did you get so excited when the ensign informed us we would need to share the bed?” Thrawn’s voice whispered. 

The question _seemed_ innocent but Pellaeon knew better.

Thrawn was making his move.

Shifting slightly, Pellaeon huffed, “I was not excited, sir.”

“I noticed your face flushed and your heart rate increased rather dramatically. That usually signals excitement, correct?”

How in the stars did Thrawn gather that?

“I was…nervous.”

“Nervous?  Why is that?”

“I don’t know.  Because I have to share a bed with my superior officer?” 

_My superior officer whom I have been having less than pure thoughts about with alarming frequency as of late._

“I see,” Thrawn responded and for a moment he was quiet and Pellaeon hoped that the alien’s curiosity was satisfied.

Pellaeon felt the bed shift slightly and knew that Thrawn had rolled closer.

_Please no. Don’t do this._

He squeezed his eyes shut and lay as still as he could.

“You are excited now.”

“Sir--”

“Call me Thrawn. For tonight. The circumstances are, shall we say, special. ”

Thrawn’s voice was a low purr and it seemed to pour over Pellaeon. Washing over him and making his skin prickle.

“I am _not_ excited.” Pellaeon cringed as his voice cracked slightly.

“Are you cold?”

“No!”

“Then why are you shivering?”

“I—I am NOT shivering.”

“Trembling then.”

Pellaeon could not deny he was, indeed, trembling slightly. His body was betraying him, nerves on fire and his heart galloping in his chest.

Thrawn hadn’t planned this and yet somehow Pellaeon felt that he had somehow been maneuvered into this situation. Which lead to the question he dared not ask.

_Did Thrawn’s feelings towards him skew to more than just professional?_

“Gilad.”

One word.  It was just his name but hearing it unfurl from Thrawn’s lips made Pellaeon shiver and he sighed softly.

He felt acceptance wash over him.

His wall of resolve began to crumble.

_Give in. He has you now._

_“Gilad.”_ Thrawn repeated, a bit more earnestly.

“Look at me.”

_Was that an order?_

Biting his lip, Pellaeon rolled over to face Thrawn.  

Thrawn’s red eyes smoldered like embers in the low light.

“May I ask you a question?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Thrawn.”

“Of course—Thrawn.” 

Pellaeon found himself both dreading and yet eager for what it was Thrawn wanted to know.

“May I…kiss you?”  Thrawn’s voice was so low Pellaeon could barely hear it over the booms and crashes from the storm above.

Thrawn had stealthily maneuvered himself, placing himself so close that there was now a mere hair’s breadth of space between the two of them.

Pelleaon closed his eyes, swallowed hard.

_Yes._

“You…may.” 

The words were out and there was no calling them back.

Thrawn paused for a heartbeat before gently closing the distance and brushing his lips across Pellaeon’s in a disarmingly chaste kiss.

At the contact Pellaeon gave a murmur of pleasure, placing his hand on Thrawn’s neck to pull him in still closer, savoring the contact. He leaned in, deepening the kiss and reveling in Thrawn’s soft purr of surprise and delight.

Another explosion of thunder made the room shiver as Pellaeon then pulled Thrawn over top of him.

_It was only one night._

Might as well make the most of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
